What is and What Should Never Be
by goldenspringtime
Summary: A collections of glimpses of the life Melody Pond might have had if Amy and Rory wouldn't have continued with the Doctor after they were married. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who.

Summery: A collections of glimpses of the life Melody Pond might have had if Amy and Rory wouldn't have continued with the Doctor after they were married. AU.

"Mum Dad it's Christmas! Wake up!" the lumps in the bed didn't give any intelligible reaction just some moaning and groaning. The 5 year old girl with red hair didn't give up though. She started shaking her Dad's shoulder.

"Come on Dad get up." she said a bit more forcefully.

"Just give me a few more minutes." he mumbled then turned over. The little girl tapped her foot impatiently.

"But it's Christmas! Santa came and brought us presents. Wake up! Wake up!" she shouted. The man and woman in bed blinked their eyes a few times. They gazed at the girl who still tapped her foot impatiently.

"I suppose it's time to get up." the man said slowly and tiredly, the woman nodded then yawned. The man and woman slowly got out of bed, and the little girl grabbed her parents hands and ran as quickly as she could while pulling her reluctant parents behind her. She made her way down the stairs and paused at the sight that met her eyes. She ran over to the Christmas tree eyes roving over all the presents. Awe shone from Melody Pond eyes as she took this scene in, and her parents could feel the magic in the air, the magic that could only come from a child love of Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who

"Melody it's bed time."She put down the remote to the tele and run her tongue over her already brushed teeth briefly. Her mother had made her brush them earlier, so she couldn't prolong it any longer.

"Okay." she sighed and made her way as slowly as she could to her room. She got into bed and her mum came through the door a moment later.

"Okay what do you want for a story today?"

"The time the doctor landed in a princess garden."

"Okay. There once was a little princess."

"A beautiful princess." Melody corrected.

"A beautifulprincess who had a very bad crack in her wall..."she continued telling the story and Melody listened very attentively..."Then he asked the princess if she wanted to come with him and the girl said yes."

"Another story."she begged.

"Sorry Melody, but it's time for bed." she stood up from the bed and gave her head a kiss. She turned off her light and left the door open a crack,

"Goodnight Melody."

"Goodnight Mum." she loved hearing the stories. The only problem with the stories, was that she didn't know if they were real or not. Whenever she asked her parents if the stories were real they wouldn't respond, she wasn't sure what that meant. She grabbed the Tardis from her bedside table, it was one of her Mum's. She played with it for a little bit, wondering if there really was a raggedy doctor flying around in a Tardis somewhere out there, or if her parents were just really good at making up stories. Eventually she put the Tardis back and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who

She was 10 when she actually met the doctor, he had landed the Tardis in her backyard. She had been the first to see it, but she wasn't the only one who had ran to meet him. The Tardis door opened and out came a man with a brown tweed jacket and a bow tie. He was exactly how she had pictured him.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" her mum asked shocked but glad too. She looked behind herself to see that her mum and dad were there.

"I just wanted to come and see my Ponds."

"After 10 years."

"Really it's been that long." he said distractedly.

"Yeah." this time her mum response was angry.

"And who is this?" he turned to her and crept up low on his knees like she was a baby or a dog.

"Melody." she said and took a step back from him, he was weird.

"Hi Melody I'm the doctor. Have your parents told you about me?"

"Your real?" she asked in awe.

"I'm very real , do you want to see the end of the world?"

"Doctor!" Rory said.

"Right we should probably ask your parents if they want to come too." she looked at her parents who had a mixture of amusement and sternness on their face. Like they were trying to be strict but failing miserable.

"Mum, Dad can we see it?" that when her Dad managed to lock his face into the stern mode.

"Melody your mum and I have to talk to the doctor in private."

"But we're still going to see the end of the world right?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll see." he said sternly. She sighed and made her way back in the house, she went to their window and starred down at her parents and the doctor. It looked like they were arguing but she could only hear random words.

"Doctor...irresponsible...all this time...Melody..." then they stopped yelling and Melody saw her Mum and the doctor hug. Her dad also seemed much happier and hit him on the shoulder lightly. She started quietly for the door she made her way outside.

"So are we seeing the end of the world?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe when your older, we should see something less somber then that." her father said. She was disappointing, she had been looking forward to seeing the end of the world in the last couple of minutes.

"But I'm sure there's somewhere safe and nice that the doctor can take us isn't there." her father said.

"But that's boring." the doctor said and she agreed, why couldn't they go somewhere exciting like the prince and the princess did. That's when it hit her if the stories were true and the doctor was real, then the princess and the prince in the stores would have to be her mother and father. At the glare from her father the doctor said.

"But that's okay, boring is okay. How about the hills of Goren 5" her father nodded and her mother looked excited. Her father grabbed her hand and wouldn't let her shake him off ,and they made their way towards the Tardis. The door opened when the doctor snapped his fingers. She starred into the Tardis. It looked so alien, which if she remembered from her bedtime stories the doctor was. Her mother and the doctor stepped in after them and closed the door. She watched as the doctor stepped up and started playing with doohickeys. She heard a strange sound, then just starred at the various parts of the alien space ship for a while. Then she heard the strange noise again.

"We're here." the doctor said with smile. "Melody Pond outside those doors is another world, a world like you have never seen. Are you ready for me to open the doors?" she smiled she was always up for an adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who

Melody had been home since she got off of school 2 hours ago. There wasn't another soul in the house, her parents were still at work. It wasn't unusual for her to come home and find neither of them there, but it was dinner time now and they usually tried for at least one of them to be in time for dinner. She was doing her homework, trying to take her mind off the fact she was here alone, then the phone rang. She picked it up quickly from where it was on the table.

"Hello."

"Melody." it was her Dad.

"Sorry Melody, I have to stay a few more hours at the hospital. Has your mom come home yet?"

"No not yet."

"Well it's 5 o'clock and your mother not much of a cook anyways, don't tell her I said that though ...you should order a pizza , use the emergency money and have it delivered."

"Okay Dad I will."

"Oh and call me when your mother comes home will you?"

"Yeah sure Dad."

"I have to go bye Melody, I love you."

"I love you too Dad." then he hung up, she clicked the phone off and put it back on the table. She was hungry, she got the emergency money and called for a pizza to be delivered and got back to her homework. 25 minutes later and she had her pizza which she started eating eagerly. She was in the process of eating when the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Melody, I sorry but I won't make it home before you go to bed tonight." it was her mom she sounded very apologetic.

"Neither will Dad, he called 30 minutes ago."

"Maybe I can switch things around." she started saying before Melody interrupted her.

"Mum, it's okay I can spend a few hours by myself."

"You sure?"

"Yes Mum I'm sure."

"You know where the emergency money is right?"

"Yep."

"Use some if to order yourself a pizza and have it delivered will you?"

"Yeah okay." she was a little angry but she did her best to keep it out of her voice. . She knew it didn't happen that often that neither or her parents would arrive until after she was asleep, but she still didn't like it. Besides the fact that her father had already told her to order a pizza. She heard some muffled talking in the background then her mother said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to the meeting. "

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." she hung up. Melody looked down at the Pizza she was almost done eating. She had gotten a large, even though she wouldn't be able to eat it all. The rest she could save for her parents because she knew they would probably be hungry when they came home, or she could eat if for her next few meals. She eat a few more bites and put the rest in the fridge. What was she going to do until she went to sleep? She already did her homework and she didn't feel like doing much else so she turned on the tele.

She was halfway through her program when she heard the sound, she smiled and run out to meet him.

"Wow, that was longest meeting of my life." Amy said loudly as she walked through the door of the house. She looked at her watch and winced Melody should be asleep by now, hopefully she hadn't woken her. Rory wasn't home yet since his car wasn't here so he was probably still at work. She set down her briefcase and purse on the table, next to what looked like her daughter homework, at least it looked like she had done it. She was a bit knackered so she went to the fridge. She opened it and looked greedily at the pizza and took a few slices. She also rooted around for a soda then closed the door which is when she realized there was a note on it.

_Went with the doctor be back in time for school tomorrow. _

_,Melody _

She starred at the note for awhile until she heard the sound of the door opening an closing.

"Melody." she called and started for the door Rory came around the corner looking cross.

"Melody? Why wouldn't Melody be here at 10:00 at night?"

"She's with the doctor." his eyes widened then he stalked past her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my sword, he should know better then to take her out all alone on a school night."

"Honey." she laid a hand on his arm.

"What?"

"She's having an adventure and at her age they ware a lot worse things she could be doing?"

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No it doesn't, but you know the doctor, you know he will do everything he can to make her safe."

"He'll also do everything he can, to put her in danger." he said softly.

"Yes but that's why as a condition for traveling with the doctor, we make her take karate, gymnastics, and track.

"So she can run, fight , and jump away." he said with a ghost of a smile. Amy smile too.

"Exactly. But you know there's something we can do while we wait for her to come back that I think you'll like." she smiled seductively and started walking towards their room Rory quickly following.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so very very long since my last update. I'm kind of busy with other projects at the moment so I'm going to post one each day many ( if not all) of them will be short and may not have a lot of back story.

The door suddenly opened and the two of them automatically took a few steps away from each other. She tried to look nonchalant like they hadn't been doing what they had been. Despite the fact that it had been perfect she knew that her Dad was a little protective of her.

"Dad this isn't what it looks like." from the way they had been close to each other it wasn't very possible he had interpreted the situation incorrectly.

"So this isn't you kissing on a boy on our porch?" he asked.

"Okay it might be what it looks like." his attention turned from his daughter to the boy on the porch.

"I have a sword you know," at least he had the decency to look scared however his daughter looked angry.

"Dad!"

"And I know how to use it." he added for good measure.

"Dad!"

"Now it's time for you to go home." he said to the boy on the porch who looked at her Dad quite frightened. Her date Thomas backed off then away from the porch Thomas's eyes never left her Dad's until he stumbled a bit and then he turned. She watched as Thomas all but ran away to his car and got out of there quickly. She turned to face her Dad who looked quite smug, she glared at him to let him know how not amused she was by his actions.

"I can't believe you did that Dad!" she stalked past him and started going up the stairs. Halfway up her Mum came into the room and looked at her.

"Hey Melody how did it-"

"Ask him." she interrupted angrily. Melody barely heard her mother accusation

"What did you do?" but she did hear it as she made her way angrily towards her room and slammed the door and threw herself down on her bed glaring up at the ceiling. Sometimes she really hated her family.

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Melody was lying down in her back yard staring at the sky. It was nice and peaceful like it always was. Normally the snail slow pace of Leadsworth bugged her, but today it was nice. She heard footsteps coming towards her then someone sitting down.

"What are we staring at?" her dad asked. She looked over at him. He was in jeans and lying on the grass as well. It was one of his days off.

"The clouds." she said settling back in the grass.

"Do you see anything interesting?" she squinted a bit at the cloud's.

"A clown."

"A clown where?" he seemed curious. Her father was smart but not very creative. She pointed out the cloud she saw as a clown.

"Is the clown happy?" she moved her head slightly to look at the cloud more closely.

"No. It seems to be sad." she said.

"What's it sad about?" she sat up and turned to look at him incredulously.

"It's a cloud." she said and he chuckled.

"That it is." she laid back down.

"Dad what are clouds made of? The real answer not dreams and hopes or stuff like that." she said.

"Um...I can't remember I learned in university once but I've forgotten. "she rolled her eyes that was like her dad. Still it was nice just to lay down in the grass with her Dad in comfortable silence.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who

Rory heard Melody's scream from where he was working on course work, a necessary evil if he wanted to be a doctor. He hurriedly threw down everything and searched for his daughter frantically. Despite the fact that Leadworth was quiet and nothing hardly happened there his time with the doctor had made him aware of all kinds of possible danger and he was always worried about it. He left the house and saw the cause of his daughter scream. She had fallen off of her bike and from the look of it scraped her knee. She was holding her knee and prodding at it. She looked up and he headed towards her.

"Daddy! My knee hurts." he came to her and looked at her knee just scraped.

"It's just scraped."

"But it hurts." she said her lip trembling.

"I know it does. Let me help you into the house."

"You're not going to clean it are you?"

"Yes I am."

"It's fine, it's not hurt." she lied badly.

"Melody."

"Fine." he helped her into the house and sat down on a chair.

"Are you sure you have to clean it?" she asked nervously.

"Melody I have to clean it."

"Okay." she reluctantly, Rory grabbed the first aid kit brought it back to Melody who was biting her lip nervously. He lifted her pants leg and cleaned it as carefully as he could occasionally looking up into his daughter face who was screwed up with pain but she was like her mother tough.

"There all done." he said after he had placed a smiling banana band-aid on her knee.

"Thanks Daddy." she said then she was off again in a blur his daughter didn't like to sit still very much.

Review Please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

It was her sixteenth birthday and instead of spending it with her friends and boyfriend she was spending it at home waiting on the couch for the doctor. The Doctor had promised her that he would pick her up and they would do something. She guessed that 4 hours she had waited for him so far was nothing compared to the 14 years her mother had waited for him or the 2000 years her father had waited for her mother but it still seemed like forever to her. Her parents were waiting up too, her mum to see the doctor and her dad to threaten him into not taking her anywhere dangerous. Melody hoped her Dad wouldn't be successful.

That was when she heard the tell-tell sound of the TARDIS materializing. She ran down the steps and in some corner of her mind heard her parents footsteps behind her.

"Hello Ponds." the doctor said with a smile. "Melody are you ready?" Boy was she ready she had been ready for a while now.

"Doctor." her Dad said sternly "Now I don't want you taking her anywhere dangerous."

"No. Never." The doctor said shaking her head and she was pretty sure that absolutely no one in room believed him she was barely able to hide her grin. They were going somewhere fun and dangerous, her favorite kind of place.

"I mean it Doctor." her Father said sternly and the Doctor nodded again. Her mother just looked at the doctor.

"Have her back before tomorrow. I know you get times wrong but she had school she can't just miss a week or even a day."

"I'll get her back on time." the Doctor promised this one sounded a lot more likely to be true.

"Don't get into trouble." her father said "And stay close to the Doctor. Unless he's doing something dangerous then don't." Melody nodded even though she had no intention of doing so. If the Doctor was doing something dangerous she was going to be right next to him. Besides it wasn't like her parents had much room to judge they had traveled with the Doctor as well.

"Well we better get going." Melody said wanting to start their new adventure as soon as possible and The Doctor nodded.

"See you later Ponds." he said with a smile and headed to the TARDIS Melody just seconds behind him. As soon as the door was closed the Doctor looked at her with a mischievous smile and said.

"Geronimo."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Rory was reading the newspaper when he heard the door open with a brief look at the clock he knew that it was Melody coming home and not Amy. Melody came in and sat down across from him with her backpack still on.

"Dad I've got to do a report on a country."

"And what country did you pick?" he asked knowing full well the answer.

"I have a Roman for a father why would I pick anything else?"

"You know that it was an empire not a country." Melody nodded.

"I convinced my teacher." Rory hid a smile his daughter could be awfully convincing when she wanted to be.

"So do you have enough information or.." he trailed off.

"Well my teacher said the Roman empire lasted over 400 years in the west and 1100 years in the east so I have to pick a century."

"Well which century did you pick?"

"Which one was the most interesting?" Melody asked as she reached across the table and took an apple from the bowl of fruit there.

"Melody shouldn't you decide?"

"But you lived it." she insisted "You actually know your much better then a textbook or the internet. Plus you tell it a lot more interesting." Rory made sure to hide his smile he liked that Melody liked hearing about ancient roman times but still he knew he should make Melody do some work.

"Still you should actually do some research and tell me which century you want to do."

"But Dad."

"Melody you have to at least do some regular research and then research it afterwords to make sure it lines up with history since it was in another time line."

"Aright." she said said a bit disgruntled but left the room hopefully to do some research. .

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

"He's an alien?"he said shocked and Melody wasn't really sure how to handle this. She had been told stories about the Doctor when she was a kid and she had always hoped that he was real.

"Yep." she said and looked at her fiance face.

"He looks a little strange but he seems human enough." her fiancé said.

"He's not." she said with a smile.

"But how do you know he's an alien?"

"I asked him and he said yes."

"What?" he looked a little pale and she knew that she wasn't handling this very well.

"He has a space ship and two hearts. That's enough evidence for me what about you?"

"I think I feel sick." was his response.

Later

"The doctor you came." Melody said with a grin.

"It seemed only right your mother brought me back from non-existence on her wedding it seemed only fair I attend your as well."

"I'm glad you've come." she said and she was.

"I'm glad you're not trying to kiss me." he then frowned. She frowned as well thinking about what that meant she didn't like where her mind was going.

"My mother tried to kiss you?" that must have been edited out of her stories.

"Anyways want to have your honeymoon on Apalachia?"

"Is it nice there?"

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks but we already have plans to go to Rome." she said apologetically.

"I can give you Rome in the Renaissance." She was tempted very tempted but in the end she had to shake her head.

"Doctor he's still a little green from the last adventure he had with you."

"Oh that's a shame a real shame."

"But it's nice your here and I'm glad you offered."

"Melody Pond." The Doctor said with a grin and looked at her every bit as nostalgic as her parents had over the past months. She could tell that he was proud of her and that made her grin in response. The Doctor rushed off and she hoped that he was going to stay and join the festivities and not go off for an adventure without her but she wouldn't put it past him. She smiled with fondness as she greeted another wedding guest.

The End. If you liked my story then please leave a review :)


End file.
